


Threatening to Stab? Not That Bad.

by PuckPip24601



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Just a little Drabble piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckPip24601/pseuds/PuckPip24601
Summary: “Threatening to stab someone isn’t actually stabbing them. There’s a difference.”
Relationships: Missy & Nardole, The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor & Missy, Twelfth Doctor & Nardole
Kudos: 23





	Threatening to Stab? Not That Bad.

“Give me it.” Missy’s words paused at the gruff Scottish drawl to her left and she glanced around as a hand was thrust out in front of her face. She scowled with a roll of her eyes, feeling the bald idiot in front of her deflate in relief at the appearance of the Doctor.

“I wasn’t actually going to-“

“Give it.” He repeated, narrowing his eyes at her and she simply sighed heavily, debating the action for a moment before huffily turning the knife over in her hand so she could dump it’s handle onto his palm.

“You’re no fun.” She told him with a pout.

“What happened to trying to be good?”

“Threatening to stab someone isn’t actually stabbing them. There’s a difference.”

“Not for normal people.” Nardole huffed out. The small man now seemingly emboldened enough for snark now that the Doctor was around.

“Well, good thing I’m not normal now isn’t it?” She spoke in a sickly sweet voice, leaning in close to him with a predator like glint in her eyes, just because she preferred it when he squirmed, “I can build a deadly weapon out of paper clips, I don’t need a knife to be scary.”

“Except we’re not going to be building any deadly weaponry out of office supplies, are we?” The Doctor raised one of his big stupid eyebrows and Missy huffed, releasing her grip on Nardole finally as she fell back into her chair with dramatic flourish.

“You really like to remove all the fun from this, don’t you?”

“I find doing it fun.”


End file.
